


Messy Business

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Prompt: Christmas Day





	Messy Business

Sweet Pea stirred as the scent of baking bread wafted through the bedroom door, the early rays from the morning sun not even seeping through the window blinds yet. Stretching the morning drowsiness from his limbs he reached towards your spot on the bed, searching fingers met by a cool mattress where your warm body should be. He should have known better than to think you’d lounge around in bed on Christmas morning. Despite your current career choice as a bar tender, you always seemed to be able to rise with the birds. At times Sweet Pea wasn’t sure when you slept, between morning shifts at the coffee shop and any shift you could scrounge up at the Wyrm he was amazed you were even able to make it out of bed some days.

Chancing a glance at the bedside clock, Sweet Pea groaned at the numbers that glowed back at him. Morning person or not, a quarter to six on Christmas morning was way too early for you to not be in bed beside him. Burying his head beneath the warm comforter, he did his best to slip back into the wonderful oblivion that was sleep but his stomach had other plans. The sweet scent of bread and cinnamon still lingering in the air had his stomach grumbling with hunger, the idea of a fresh out of the oven pastry too enticing to give up. Slipping into a pair of discarded sweat pants Sweet Pea followed the sound of Christmas carols and the muttering of curses down the hallway.

The scene in the kitchen was a familiar one, decked out in nothing but one of his old flannel shirts with flour clinging to your cheeks and powdered sugar in the pile of hair atop your head, you swayed back and forth to the music. A frosting knife in one hand and a big bowl of icing in the other you hummed along to Frank Sinatra’s rendition of Jingle Bells while slathering the waiting rolls in generous servings of frosting.

“I hope that isn’t what you were planning on wearing for Christmas dinner?”

Squeaking in alarm you turned at the sound of Sweet Pea’s baritone voice, the dollop of frosting missing it’s mark and falling onto the counter instead of the intended pan. “Jesus Sweet Pea. Don’t scare me like that.” Despite his height, Sweet Pea was surprisingly light footed and seemed to get great enjoyment out of scaring the crap out of you at any given moment.

A light flush creeped across your skin as Sweet Pea’s dark eyes roamed over your scantily clad frame, a grin of appreciation spreading across his lips as he supported himself against the doorjamb. Sweatpants hung low on his hips and chest bare, Sweet Pea painted as nice an image for you as you did for him; hair slightly disheveled and a sleepy glaze still lingering in his eyes you felt a little bad for waking him up after a late night.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, babe. Lifting off from the door frame Sweet Pea leisurely made his way towards you, gaze lingering where his shirt met your thighs. He was pretty sure that old flannel never had it so good.

Turning back to the counter, you worked the icing across the top of another roll as calloused hands snaked around your waste, your back meeting the hard muscles of Sweet Pea’s chest. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Tried to go back to sleep. Smelled too good in here to not investigate.” Reaching around you, Sweet Pea snagged the spoon from the frosting bowl and helped himself to a taste test. “Your icing is just as sweet at you.” 

You could help but giggle at his cheesy line, the spicy scent that was uniquely him invading your senses as he trailed lingering kisses down your neck. “Brown nosing me with compliments and kisses isn’t going to get you a cinnamon roll any sooner. You know the rules- everyone has to be here first.” Christmas mornings with Toni and Fangs had been a tradition since you were still Freshman at Southside High; over the years it evolved as the group evolved, bringing in Cheryl first and then Jughead and Betty but the rules had always been the same. No eating and no gifts open till everyone was present.

“Just one of the little ones. You serve them up on that pretty Christmas tray so no one would know the difference.”

Slapping his reaching hand away, you pushed the cooling rolls farther back and lifted yourself atop the counter. “Sorry honey, rules are rules.” Placing a smacking kiss on his lips, you grinned up at him as he hit you with his best pouting face.

“Rules were meant to be broken,” trailing calloused fingers along the exposed skin of your legs, Sweet Pea moved to stand between them, brown eyes clouding with amusement as he watched goosebumps followed his touch. Watchful eyes roamed your frame until they settled on a fresh burn that seared your forearm.

Brows furrowing, he pulled it closer for inspection. By nature you were a pretty careful person, except when it came to baking. No matter what you were doing, it never failed you’d walk away with a burn, cut or adverse reaction to something you were playing with. “What happened here?”

“Got too close to the hot pyrex.”

Shaking his head at your never ending battle with kitchen mishaps Sweet Pea placed a kiss beside the burn, the sweet taste of icing lingering on his lips. “You are covered in sugar.”

“Baking is a messy business.” Tilting your neck slightly you pointed to a spot just above your pulse point, “I think there is some here”.

Knowing exactly what you were doing Sweet Pea graciously helped remove the stuck on sugar, teeth nipping at the column of your neck. It continued like that for a few more spots, the other side of your neck, the shell of your ear, both cheeks, your lips… with each kiss and caress your pulse quickened. Running your hands through his hair and settling them at the base of neck you could feel his own heart beat echoing your own. “As my first Christmas gift to you, I’ll let you help me get the sugar out of my hair. What do ya think about that?”

A wolfish grin crossed his features as he tugged you from the counter, your legs wrapping around his waist as he headed out of the kitchen. “I think Merry Christmas to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 10 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challenge that is running December 1 through New Years Eve. Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas today! I hope you have an awesome holiday! 


End file.
